Roptura
by Nevalainen
Summary: Las ropturas siempre son dificiles, sobre todo cuando son por culpa de cosas que tu crees completamente ilogicas o intentas disfrasarlas detras de un pequeño juego de palabras. BoothBrennan y no,no estoy muerta solo desinspirada!... disfruten!


Hey, ¿me recuerdan? creo que como hace mil años escribia por aqui =p ... o por lo menos lo hacia antes de que me pillara la marea de pruebas y desastres.

pido disculpa a todos por seguir teniendo a Kaos imcompleto: Despues del incidente ocurrido en mi PC, cuando pude rescatar el ultimo cap, no me gusto: asi que me encuentro redactando y por lo visto el fics se alargara un poco más. intentare publicarlo pronto lo juro!

ahora como imaginan, esta es una nueva entrega de yo: no tiene nada que ver con mis otros fics, es capitulo uno y lo pueden situar en cualquiera de las temporadas. XD espero disfruten la lectura!

_**Roptura**_

El departamento estaba en penumbras, iluminado casualmente por la luz de las velas que estaban puestas sobre la mesilla de centro en el living y que entregaban al espacio un dulce aroma que adormecía sus sentidos.

Los platos sucios seguían en la mesa y su chaqueta descansaba en el respaldo de la silla más cercana a la puerta. En la cocina, tropezaban las tres botellas de vino que consumieron en la velada, informates silenciosas de todo lo que había pasado.

Su camisa se había perdido entre la mesa y el sofá, sus zapatos lanzados sobre el estante de libros y el pantalón adornaba el respaldo del sillón de cuero negro que sus padres le habían regalado. Su corbata seguía en su cuerpo junto a sus bóxer, únicos ganadores de la batalla que atestiguaron hace media hora.

A pesar de la desnudez obvia que sufría, el tener su lazo preferido amarrado sobre su cabeza le brindaba el abrigo suficiente como para sentirse cómodo en la soledad de su departamento. Su mente en cambio, permanecía fría incapaz de revivir los hechos que habían transformado tan drásticamente su romántica velada.

El único sonido que lo trajo a la realidad fue escuchar su puerta anunciando la presencia de un visitante. Pero no tuvo que levantarse para reconocer el golpeteo y saber de quien se trataba, ni siquiera se acomodo o coloco alguna prenda más, simplemente espero a que ingresara con el juego de llaves que poseía y observara el lamentable estado en el que había quedado después de tan nefasto desastre.

-Wow, bonito detalle- dijo anunciando su presencia en la sala mientras veía como su compañero estaba esparcido en el sofá con un vaso de vino casi vació entre las manos.- ¿Por qué fue la pelea esta vez?

-La verdad…. no quieres saberlo- dijo abriendo por primera vez los ojos y observando como su compañera colgaba las llaves y el abrigo en la entrada antes de avanzar hasta la mesa y recoger los platos olvidados sobre la mesa con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

-Huesos… ¿Qué haces?- inquirió intentando parecer irritado pero su visitante siguió recogiendo la mesa como si no lo hubiese escuchado y deposito todo lo sucio en la cocina antes de volver con una botella de vino nueva y un vaso para sentarse a su lado.

-¿Quieres contarme que paso?- pregunto distraida sin dejar de sonreir mientras llenaba el vaso que Booth tenia entre manos y se servia un poco a si misma esperando a que su socio tomara la palabra.

-Ya sabes que paso: vine a casa temprano para prepararle una cena romantica a Kathie por nuestros 3 meses juntos… todo fue bien: la comida, el ambiente, su vestido. Todo perfecto!... pero apenas terminamos de comer y el ambiente se encendia… comenzó a preguntarme por todas las cosas del departamento y cuando le conteste hizo una de sus rabietas y… se fue, así nada más. –la voz del agente se fue apagando a medida que avanzo su relato y Temperance encontró dificil el mantenersee seria al ver como su mejor amigo evitaba el contacto visual.

-Deja suponer: te pregunto por las mismas cosas por las que Mona te dejo no?- investigo y Seeley no pudo evitar soltar una risa al ver como su compañera había ordenado los hechos para llegar a una conclusión sin medir el efecto que pudiesen tener en él.

-Huesos, se te supone ser un poco mas suave y darme condolencias- termino por confirmar las sospechas de Temperance quien no hizo más que tomar nuevamente su vaso de vino y meditar en silencio dandole la oportunidad a su socio para expresarse.

-No lo entiendo… es decir, somos socios por mas de cuatro años ¿Por qué les sorprende tanto que tenga regalos tuyos?- la angustia fingida en la voz del agente saco una risa de su compañera quien después de tomarse el contenido de su vaso volvió a rellenarlo.

-Booth, te acuerdas cuando Tomy rompió conmigo?- ante la mención de su ultimo novio, el agente no pudo evitar soltar un bufido y volver a rellenar su vaso.

-El profesor de cuarto grado?... pues… fue porque pensaba que tenias dos parejas al mismo tiempo no?- a pesar de los grados de alcohol que poseía en el cuerpo, Booth se sintió repentinamente mal al haber llamado a su mejor amiga para desahogarse después de su pequeño incidente. – huesos… siento el malentendido con ese idiota... en serio…

-Booth, te lo he repetido por más de dos semanas: estoy bien, Tomy tenía razones lógicas para llegar a esa conclusión, pero el punto central aquí son los hechos… Tomy me dejo porque mi casa estaba llena de regalos, ropa y cosas personales de otro hombre que aseguraban que su territorio en mi departamento se veía invadido. – Booth miro a la nada mientras escuchaba a su compañera y esta después de tomar otro vaso de vino, prosiguió con su explicación.

-Mona te dejo porque, al igual que Tomy, vio en tu departamento objetos que confirmaban la presencia de otra mujer y que la desplazaban en su rol como mujer dominante en tu vida- ante tal afirmación, Booth se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, sacando una risa de Temperance.

-Huesos, por mas que lo pongas objetivamente, encuentro completamente absurdo que mis novias se sientan desplazadas solo porque mi compañera tiene un par de cosas en mi casa.- dijo defensivamente y la antropóloga sonrió sarcástica mientras colocaba la botella de vino en la mesa de centro y comenzaba a desplazarse por la sala.

-Wow Booth, linda Tv ¿es nueva?- pregunto Temperance copiando el tono meloso que el agente minutos antes había escuchado de su pronta exnovia.

-Si preciosa, me la regalo huesos en navidad- respondió con el mismo tono siguiéndole el juego mientras se cruzaba de brazos defensivo y seguia con los ojos los pasos que su compañera daba en la sala.

-¿Qué hay de la camisa firmada? Seguro que te ha costado una fortuna- prosiguió la antropóloga mientras señalaba el marco en el que estaba debidamente protegida la costosa prenda.

-Fue un regalo de huesos por mi ultimo cumpleaños- confesó sintiendo como una sonrisa jugaba en sus labios al recordar el escándalo que había hecho en la oficina cuando Temperance le había entregado el regalo.

-Seeley, me habías dicho que no te gustaba ver películas clásicas antiguas pero aquí hay por lo menos 30 clásicos- volvió a señalar al tiempo que tomaba entre manos un dvd cualquiera de la enorme colección que tenia el agente en su hogar.

-No es mió… es de huesos… al igual que toda esa sección que esta debajo de los videos que Parker- viendo hasta donde iba llegando, el agente bajo la guardia y, recostándose nuevamente en el sofá cerro los ojos, siguiendo mentalmente el recorrido que Temperance iba a hacer.

-¿y el delantal de cocina negro?

-Regalo de huesos

-¿el lobo de peluche que esta en tu cama?

-Regalo de Parker y huesos

¿y el cepillo de dientes que hay en tu baño?

-De huesos

-¿El álbum de fotos que guardas debajo de la cama?

-Regalo de huesos

-Y ¿ el T-rex gigante que esta en la pieza de tu hijo?

-Se lo regalo huesos

-¿y el estante de libros que tienes en tu oficina?

-De huesos

-¿y que hay en el cajón que esta con llave en el armario de tu pieza?

-Ropa de huesos, para cuando se queda- "todo es de huesos" se escucho mentalmente y tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos por ocultar la mueca de sonrisa que amenazaba con depositarse en su rostro al darse cuenta de que, inconcientemente, huesos estaba verificando su territorio y volviendo las cosas al lugar que ella conocía, destruyendo las modificaciones que su novia había hecho a su departamento.

-Hey, esto si que no recuerdo haberlo puesto yo – dijo repentinamente la antropóloga mientras tomaba entre sus manos uno de los tantos recuadros que el agente tenia por su casa.

-¿Qué cosa?.... oh, ese es un regalo de Ángela, dijo que el cuadro captaba nuestra verdadera esencia- respondió booth después de haberse parado y colocado detrás de Temperance para ver el cuadro que estaba observando.

-Pues… esta muy cierto… aunque no recuerdo que nos hayan sacado una foto ese día- susurro la antropóloga sin ser capaz de quitarle la vista al cuadro. En él, ambos tenían sus rostros separados por escasos centímetros y sus ojos defendían una lucha que era impar a la sonrisa que cargaban.

-Bueno, conoces a Ángela, lleva una cámara a todas partes. – ambos socios trabaron sus vistas al sentir la poca y casi nula distancia que había entre sus cuerpos y algo en el ambiente les hizo sonreír y estremecer de placer.

-Será mejor que te pongas algo de ropa o terminaras con una pulmonía- murmuro la antropóloga sin ser capaz de evitar la mirada de su compañero o moverse.

-Tengo una mejor idea- fue la respuesta fornida que obtuvo y ambos sintieron sus mejillas arder por culpa del calor que los golpeo a ambos y solo ahí, Booth se permitió desviar la vista para contemplar el pequeño traje de seda color lila con el que estaba vestida su socia.

El deseo que Temperance vio en sus ojos la golpeo con fuerza y un sensual gemido se escapo de su garganta cuando el agente volvió a mirarla a los ojos sin siquiera inmutarse en camuflar el deseo que sentía por ella.

-Seeley… por favor…- fue lo último que la antropóloga pudo decir en defensa, pero la palabra misma no hizo mas que catalizar el deseo que el agente expelía y mezclaba con el propio mientras cerraba la distancia entre sus cuerpos.

-Huesos- rogó en un gemido una vez que la tuvo encerrada entre sus brazos y el tono desesperado de su voz fue más que suficiente para disipar toda la cordura de la antropóloga y hacerla saltar sobre sus brazos chocando sus labios en un enfadado beso.

El contacto hizo estallar cada centro nervioso de sus cuerpos y Booth se encontró a si mismo inestable al tiempo que devoraba los labios de su compañera jugando sus manos sobre la tela que cubría su espalda.

Los instantes en los que sus labios se separaban eran efímeros pero aun y así suficientes como para hacerles recuperar un poco el aire antes de atacarse mutuamente. La coordinación de sus actos aumento mucho mas el deseo que profesaban por el otro y Temperance no pudo evitar ver lo bien que se sentía estar atrapada en ese perfecto mar de músculos que la sujetaba en el aire.

Los uñas de la antropóloga se clavaron en la espalda de su socio cuando este comenzó a quitarle la ropa que los mantenía separados y solo cuando sintió la presión de una superficie blanda en su espalda fue capaz de separarse de sus labios y mirarlo cuestionarte a los ojos.

La sonrisa que jugo en sus labios se hizo mas grande al ver el desconcierto que su acompañante mostraba al reconocer su pieza y antes siquiera de que esta lograse preguntarse el como habían llegado volvió a reclamar sus labios remarcando su contorno con las manos.

Nuevamente un gemido se escapo de sus labios, pero esta vez ella fue completamente conciente del efecto que su voz lograba y solo cuando concibió que la ropa ya no irrumpía su contacto se aventuro a cambiar de puesto y separar sus labios, quedando sentada a honcajadas sobre la cadera de su socio.

-Cuando haga eso… ponga un aviso Doctora... por favor- fue lo que escapo agonizante de la boca del agente cuando intento recobrar el contacto de sus cuerpos al abrazarla por la cintura, pero su compañera trabo sus manos sobre su pecho impidiéndole el movimiento.

-Lo tendré en cuenta la proxima vez Agente Booth- ronroneo, enmarcando el contorno del abdomen con la punta de los dedos sin ser capaz de quitar la vista de los ojos marrones que la miraban furiosos de deseo.- Ahora Seeley, que tal si dejas que me encargarme del amargo sabor de la roptura?

-Oh por favor... soy todo tuyo Temperace- La sonrisa que apareció en sus rostros creció aun más y cuando esta vez Booth intento jalar a la antropóloga hacia si, esta lo dejo encontrando sus labios a mitad de camino.

Las velas que habían iluminado el departamento entero desde el centro de la mesa comenzaron a agonizar y sus llamas crecieron imponentes en la noche cuando un grito mezclado entre lujuria y júbilo salio desde la habitación principal.

La noche volvió a su silencio eventual y un viento circundo en el espacio terminando con la agonía de la llameante luz que emanaba en el departamento, dejando como única evidencia de su existencia una masa pegajosa que poco a poco se fue solidificando. Sumiendo a todo en el sueño.


End file.
